creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kunst
Wofür arbeitet ein Künstler? Für seine Zuschauer, Anhänger und Bewunderer? Nein! Für das Geld, was er für Gemälde, Konzerte und Stücke bekommt? Nein! Für Ruhm, Anerkennung, Bewunderung? Nein! Nein! NEIN! Wofür arbeitet er dann? Für Perfektion! Um seine Arbeiten zu perfektionieren! Um besser zu werden und besser zu sein! Perfektion! Perfektion! PERFEKTION! Ich laufe abends durch den prasselnden Regen. Die Straße ist leer, und unter meinem Regenschirm bin ich das einzige Lebewesen, was die dunkle Straße belebt. Die Lichter der Reklametafeln blinken hell und beleuchten schwächlich die Gasse. Ich pfeife vor mich hin, während die Enden meiner Hosenbeine vom Wasser auf dem Asphalt nass werden. Der Regen wird stärker. Als ich in einem überdachten Türeingang stehen bleibe und aufhöre zu pfeifen, bemerke ich etwas: Die Musik geht weiter. Ich horche auf, als sich mein starrer Blick vom fallenden Regen löst und ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde. Hinter meinem Rücken dringt diese Musik an mein Ohr. Verwundert wende ich mich zu der Stahltür, aus dessen Ritzen die Töne entweichen. Schaurig schöne Melodien erklingen im nächtlichen Regen. Stumm vor Begeisterung drücke ich gegen die Tür, und verwundert und ungläubig trete ich ein, als sie nachgibt und sich öffnet. Ich stehe in einem dunklen Korridor, der von einer einsamen Lampe an der Seite beleuchtet wird. Die Musik wird lauter. Neugierig gehe ich den Flur entlang, auf den Ausgang zu… hin zu dieser Musik. Sie zieht mich an. Ich erreiche einen helleren Raum. Das Holzparkett klackert bei jedem Schritt. Eine Seite des Raumes ist dunkel. So schwarz, dass man die Wand kaum erkennt. Das Licht ist hier zwar etwas stärker, doch nur in der Mitte des Raumes. Die anderen Wände sind auch nur leicht zu erkennen. Sie sind grau und voll mit seltsamen Gemälden. Mit ungewöhnlich viel roter Farbe hat jemand hier Augen, Nasen, Münder und andere Körperteile gemalt. In der Mitte des Raumes stehen mehrere Staffeleien in einem Halbkreis. Hinter ihnen ertönen die Töne, die in meinem Ohr zu einer geisterhaften Melodie verschmelzen und mir durch ihre Schönheit einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen. Vorsichtig, fast ängstlich, trete ich im Dämmerlicht auf die Wand aus Staffeleien zu. Ein Mann sitzt dahinter: klein, gebeugt, alt und in seine Musik vertieft. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und Falten liegen in seiner Stirn. Seine Haare sind lang, doch verlieren sie bereits ihre Farbe. Er hält eine Geige in der einen Hand, in der anderen einen Bogen. Beide sehen seltsam aus. Nicht holzfarben, sondern weiß. Die Form der Violine ist unüblich. Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie aus vielen unförmigen Stücken zusammen geleimt worden. Der Künstler spielt weiter. Offenbar hat er mich nicht bemerkt. Kein Wunder: Auf sein musikalisches Spiel konzentriert und ganz in den Noten versunken, die auf dem Notenständer vor ihm liegen, sitzt er auf seinem Stuhl und spielt. Die Staffeleien kreisen ihn ein. Wie ein Raum in einem Raum, in dem seine Kunst fließt und seine Inspiration Werke schafft. „Entschuldigung… ich… ich habe ihre Musik gehört“, beginne ich ruhig, „draußen auf der Straße. Es regnet und mir gefiel ihre Musik so gut, dass ich dachte, ich trete kurz ein.“ Ein letzter hoher Ton erklingt und wird ausgehalten. Mit einer beendenden Geste schließt er sein Stück ab. Er öffnet seine Augen. Sie sind eisblau und haben etwas Durchdringendes. „Ein Fremder…“ Seine Stimme ist kratzig und klingt wie ein steinernes Tor einer Gruft, welches sich langsam öffnet. „Ich hab die Musik gehört und draußen regnet es und da dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht hier drinnen etwas hören könnte.“ wiederhole ich. „Sind sie hereingekommen, weil es regnet, oder…“, er macht eine kurze Pause, „hat sie die Musik hergeführt?“ Sein alter Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Ein wissendes Lächeln, so als kenne er bereits die Antwort. Ich denke kurz nach, doch eigentlich ist mir klar, dass er Recht hat. „Es… war die Musik.“, gebe ich verblüfft zu. „Perfekt. Dann heiße ich sie Willkommen“ erwidert er freundlich und erhebt den alten Körper von seinem Stuhl. Es wirkt, als würde sich ein künstlerischer König von seinem musikalischen Thron erheben. „Kommen sie nur herein.“, bittet er mich. „Das war wirklich schön. Was war das für ein Stück, was sie da gespielt haben? Etwas von Mozart oder Beethoven? Bach?“ Er lacht leicht auf. „Nun ich danke ihnen für diese Frage. Tatsächlich habe ich diese Etüde selbst komponiert.“ Immer noch die weiße Violine und den Bogen in den Händen deutet er auf eine Tür an der Seite. „Lassen sie uns doch etwas trinken: Was kann ich ihnen anbieten? Vielleicht einen Tee?“ fragt er mich. „Ich trinke eigentlich keinen Tee...“, beginne ich, doch er unterbricht mich: „Keinen Tee?! Nun mein Freund“, er starrt mir direkt in die Augen und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, „Tee ist das Getränk der Weisen und der Künstler. Er befreit den Geist und beruhigt den Körper. Sie wären erstaunt, was für Teesorten es gibt und welche Effekte diese haben.“, erklärt er mir. Er ist etwas merkwürdig, aber Künstler sind ja meistens etwas exzentrisch. "Natürlich", beginnt er wieder, "gewöhnliche Bürger verstehen von solch erfrischenden Genüssen nichts. Die Gesellschaft trinkt ja nur noch irgendwelche zuckerhaltige Chemie. Aber meinetwegen, kein Tee." Mittlerweile bin ich verwundert, was für einen alten und rückständigen Kauz ich da vor mir habe. Naja, viele alte Leute können sich nicht an den Fortschritt der Zeit anpassen. Dennoch fühle ich mich in der Gegenwart diesen alten Mannes etwas unwohl. Sein eindringlicher Blick haftet schon eine ganze Weile auf mir. „Folgen Sie mir.“, fordert er mich freundlich aber bestimmt auf. Er geht vor, und ich folge ihm. Mir ist mulmig, doch ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er ganz nett und nur etwas sonderbar, wie alte verschrobene Künstler eben sind. Wir durchqueren den Raum, hinüber zu einer Tür. In der gegenüberliegenden Wand ist eine weitere Tür, über der „Werkstatt“ steht. „Werkstatt?“ lese ich fragend. Er schmunzelt und lacht leise auf. Sein Lachen ist merkwürdig. „Wissen Sie, ein Künstler braucht Raum, damit sich seine Kreationen entfalten können. So ist der Raum in der Mitte gleichzeitig mein Probenraum und gleichzeitig mein Atelier. Hier vereinigen sich Musik und Malerei, Melodie und Zeichnung, Harmonie und Farbkombination und Wohlklang und Schönheit zu…“, er macht eine dramatische Pause, „Perfektion! Zu Kunst! Hier ist Raum wie im Universum, und in seiner Mitte ist Energie, ist Licht, ist Leben, ist Perfektion, genau wie die unendlichen Feuerbälle in der Mitte einer jeden Galaxie, die man Sonnen nennt. In der Mitte liegt Perfektion, in der Mitte werde ich Perfektion erreichen, in der Mitte werde ich Perfektion schaffen und meinen Werken Vollendung und unglaubliche, nie dagewesene Kreativität verleihen.“ Er legt seine von Krampfadern durchzogene, alte Hand auf meine Schulter und zieht mich etwas zu ihm. Glucksend und etwas von dem Strom seiner emotionalen oder sogar fanatischen Erklärung der Perfektion mitgerissen sagt er: „Verstehen Sie? Perfektion ist das Ziel eines jeden Künstlers! Perfektion!“ Er lacht. Das Ganze wird mir langsam unangenehm. Was für ein komischer Kerl ist das? Perfektion? Was soll das überhaupt heißen? Ist er besessen oder so? Aber ich will nicht unhöflich sein, deshalb nicke ich. "Sagen Sie", frage ich, als wir in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Tür sitzen, der sich als Küche entpuppt, "diese Perfektion, von der Sie sprechen... was meinen Sie damit?" "Was ich damit meine?", entgegnet er entrüstet. "Schauen Sie sich nur einmal um! Sie befinden sich mitten in meinem Atelier und haben nicht die wunderbaren Werke bemerkt, die überall sichtbar ausgestellt sind?" Ich erschrecke wegen dieser etwas wütenden Antwort. Habe ich ihn zu sehr gereizt? "Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht kritisieren" antworte ich hastig. Der alte Mann nickt, schüttelt kurz den Kopf, dann ist wieder dieser seltsam freundliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennbar. "Ja. Natürlich. Verzeihen Sie mir, ich geriet wohl etwas zu sehr in Rage. Wir sollten unsere Gemüter beruhigen. Trinken Sie doch einen Tee mit mir." Er reicht mir eine Tasse, zögerlich nehme ich sie an. Der Tee darin schwappt in der Tasse umher. Langsam führe ich sie zum Mund und trinke. Erstaunlicherweise schmeckt er besser, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich blicke wieder zurück zum Alten, und für eine Sekunde meine ich eine gewisse Genugtuung in seinen Gesichtszügen zu sehen. Diese Illusion ist aber genauso schnell vergangen, wie sie erschienen war. „Ich sehe, es schmeckt Ihnen. Nun, ich bin eigentlich sehr beschäftigt, aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen eine Demonstration meiner Kunst geben.“ Eigentlich will ich diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Hier mitten zwischen all diesen so seltsamen „Kunstwerken“. Aber meine Neugierde ist stärker. Ich will irgendwie doch wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Als hätte er meinen Gedanken gehört, lächelt der alte Mann wissend. „Ich sehe an Ihrem Gesicht, dass Sie außerordentliche Neugierde hegen, wie sich meine Werke gestalten. Mit Freuden werde ich Ihnen eine Demonstration geben.“ Er ist aufgestanden und wendet sich zur Tür, durch welche wir gekommen sind. Zögernd folge ich ihm, durch die kleine Küche, hinüber zu einer der Staffeleien in seinem „Atelier“ und nimmt das darauf liegende Bild in die Hände. Er trägt es zurück zu mir, und legt es auf einer bereits leeren Staffelei ab. Seine Hand wandert zärtlich über den Rand der Leinwand. „Sehen Sie es sich ausgiebig an!“, befiehlt er mir. Erst jetzt wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Bild zu; der Alte hat mich, wie ich jetzt erst bemerke, ganz in den Bann gezogen. Das Bild ist mit hauptsächlich roter Farbe gemalt. Es sieht aus wie verschiedene Kreisel und Formen, die sich ineinander verhaken, verschlingen und vernetzen. Ich versuche, einer Spirale mit den Augen zu folgen, aber sie geht fließend in zwei neue Spiralen über. Die Komplexität des Bildes strengt meine Sinne an. Die Farben selbst scheinen aus allen möglichen Farbstufen von Rot zu bestehen. Das Bild hat einen irgendwie hypnotischen Effekt; ich kann gar nicht mehr wegschauen. Gierig sauge ich jedes Detail ein, versuche jede Farbstufe zu erkennen, mein ganzes Dasein ist auf das Bild gerichtet. Irgendwo im Hintergrund scheint der alte Mann zu stehen, doch ich nehme ihn nur verschwommen wahr. Er scheint mir nicht von Belang. Überhaupt nichts scheint mehr von Belang. Meine Sinne verschwinden in dem Strudel roter Farbe, während mein Geist und meine Gedanken wie ein eingesperrter Tornado in meinem Kopf herumwirbeln. Ein plötzlicher Ton reißt mich aus dieser Hypnose. Verwirrt taumle ich ein paar Schritte zurück, mein Blickfeld ist seltsam verschwommen. Ich kann vage den Alten erkennen, er hat wieder dieses seltsam weiße Instrument in der Hand. „Gefällt es Ihnen?“, fragt er freundlich. Doch da ist etwas anderes in seiner Stimme. Ein böse klingender Unterton, als wüsste er von meinem Unwohl. „J…Ja.“, stammle ich, „Es ist…t…toll, f…fantastisch.“ Meine Gedanken kreisen. „Ich will Ihnen noch etwas vorführen, drüben in der Werkstatt. Ich zeige ihnen, meine Werkstatt und meine Werkzeuge, aus denen ich die Utensilien für meine Perfektion kreiere.“ Ich blinzle perplex. „Folgen Sie mir, mein Freund“ fügt er leise hinzu. Wie in Trance, hypnotisiert, ohne nachzudenken, tapse ich hinter dem alten Künstler her. Bis wir vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Werkstatt“ stehen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie schwindelig mir ist. „Sind Sie bereit?“ fragt er feierlich. Dann stößt er die Tür auf. Im selben Augenblick krümmt sich mein Magen, meine Sinne sind merkwürdig gedämpft und ich fange an zu taumeln. „Oh, ist Ihnen nicht gut?“, höre ich eine Stimme. „Das wird der spezielle Verwirrungseffekt des Bildes sein. Nun ja, das Schlafmittel im Tee hat auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.“ Die Stimme kichert. Schlafmittel? Ich verstehe nicht. Wurde ich betäubt? Und wieso wackelt alles so sehr? Bin ich betrunken? Da kommt auf einmal eine schwarze Fläche auf mich zu. Ich will meine Arme hochreißen, aber die fühlen sich so schwer an. Bevor ich weiter denken kann, umschließt mich die Dunkelheit, und das letzte, was ich fühle, ist ein dumpfer Schmerz auf der Nase. Was… was ist… los? Habe ich geschlafen? Ich fühle… mich so müde… Alles ist verschwommen… und irgendwie kann ich mich nicht bewegen… Wo bin ich nur? Das sieht… aus wie ein großer Raum… war ich nicht eben noch woanders? „Sie sind also endlich wach“, höre ich etwas. „Die Nachwirkungen des Betäubungsmittels sollten gleich verschwunden sein.“ Ich höre fast nichts. Alles ist so… seltsam. Eben war ich noch in der Werkstatt mit dem alten Mann… Schlagartig durchfährt es mich. Der alte Mann! Der Tee! Ich wurde betäubt! Meine Sicht wird klarer, und ich sehe, dass ich an die Decke starre. Nun merke ich auch, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann. Ich liege auf einer Art Trage, und meine Gliedmaßen sind mit Lederfesseln fixiert. Noch etwas benommen rüttle ich daran, aber es hilft nichts. An meinem Blickrand sehe ich den Alten, er werkelt an irgendwas herum. „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht!?“, schreie ich ihn an. „Werden Sie nicht laut, ich befinde mich in einem Status höchster Konzentration.“ „Lassen Sie mich gefälligst frei!“, erwidere ich. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Der alte Kauz hat mich reingelegt. So merkwürdig, wie der die ganze Zeit gewesen ist, konnte der nur Böses im Schilde führen. „Sie haben die Tür geöffnet!“, sprudelt es aus mir heraus. „Und dann?“ fragt dieser Verrückte. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihm. Er hält eine Säge in der Hand. Und dann trifft mich die Erinnerung wie einen Schlag. „Die Säge…Axt…Operationsbesteck…“ mir wird übel, als das Bild zurückkommt. „Da waren Teile…von…Menschen! Haare, Knochen, menschliche Überreste und all das Blut!“ Ich würge. Zärtlich streicht er über das Werkzeug. "Mit diesen Hilfsmitteln schaffe ich nie Dagewesenes. Sie sind mir so lieb, dass ich sie fast als meine Kinder bezeichnen möchte. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Sie sind eigentlich meine Finger, durch die meine Gedanken fließen. Gesteuert von meinem einzigen Willen, meinem Grund zu existieren: Die Perfektion zu erreichen." Er lacht. Ein geisteskrankes, psychopathisches Lachen. Das Adrenalin rast durch meine Adern und macht meinen Kopf wieder klar. „Lassen sie mich frei, Sie Verrückter! Sie sind krank! Sie können doch nicht Menschen töten, nur um…um ihre kranken Werke herzustellen!“, schreie ich ihn an. Angst und Wut vermischen sich in mir. Der Mann ist still geworden. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden merke ich, dass er schweigt. Ich wende meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm und sehe, dass er mich anstarrt. Ein kalter Schauer läuft über meinen fixierten Körper. In seinen Augen liegt ein böses, wahnsinniges Funkeln. Sein Blick ist grade zu diabolisch und blutdürstig. „Sie ignoranter Tölpel. Sie Kunstbanause, kommen hier herein, von meiner genialen Musik angezogen, wie eine kleine wertlose Motte von der Sonne in Mitten der Finsternis, bewundern meine Werke und stellen dann Regeln, REGELN, für meine Kunst auf! MIR?!“ Er schreit unglaublich laut herum. Stärker in Rage als zuvor und mit unglaublichem Zorn brüllt er vor sich hin: „Sie sollten gnädig sein, sie sollten mir huldigen, sie sollten euphorisch sein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie kleiner Wicht für meine Kunst, für meine Genialität, für meine Perfektion verwendet werden! Es ist eine unglaublich göttliche Destination und Sie, SIE, wollen mir Schranken für meine Perfektion aufzwingen.“ Sein Gesicht ist verzogen vor blankem Zorn. Er zieht eine Spritze hervor und schlägt sie mit Wucht in meinen Arm. Ich schreie auf. „Ihr Blut wird mein nächstes Gemälde zieren.“ kichert er wütend vor sich hin. Dann hält er die Spritze über mich und entleert sie mit einem Ruck. Ein paar Tropfen des Blutes fallen auf mein Gesicht. Ich versuche mich umzugucken. Ich bemerke, dass ich wieder im Atelier bin. In der Mitte der Staffeleien. Dann drückt er mit einer Hand auf meinen Kopf, mit der anderen fängt er an mein Gesicht mit einem Stift einzukreisen. „Sie werden für immer in meinem Publikum sitzen! Genau wie die anderen Motten, die zu mir geflogen sind!“ sagt er hastig und sich überschlagend. „Was?! Wovon reden Sie? Lassen Sie mich frei!“ schreie ich panisch den alten Psychopathen an. „Ich kann Sie doch jetzt nicht gehen lassen.“ haucht er mir freundlich zu. Seine Stimmung scheint im Sekundentakkt zu wechseln. „Sie müssen doch erst ihre Symphonie hören!“ fügt er hinzu. Meine Symphonie? Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, zieht er etwas aus seinem Mantel hervor und hält es über mein Gesicht. Auf dem Blatt sind Noten, gemalt mit roter Farbe. Er gackert: „Eine Melodie die wie und aus ihrem Blut heraus und durch den Teich meiner genialen Kreativität fließt.“ Dann richtet sich die Trage, auf der ich gefesselt bin auf. Ich blicke auf die schwarze Wand. „Vorhang auf!“ Die Wand teilt sich. Sein Atelier war die ganze Zeit gleichzeitig eine Bühne! Licht strahlt mir entgegen und ich muss die Augen schließen. Es ist zu grell und tut in meinen Augen weh. Als sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt haben, bietet sich mir ein grauenvoller Anblick. Ich reiße meine Augen in Panik weit auf. Überall stehen Stühle und auf den Stühlen sitzen Menschen. Sie haben keine Augen, Ohren, Lippen oder Nasen. Nein. Das sind keine Menschen. Es sind Schaufensterpuppen, denen man die Gesichtshaut von Menschen auf den Kopf genäht hat. Alle in derselben Pose: Sie alle sitzen steif da, gerader Rücken, die Hände auf den Knien, den Kopf auf die Bühne gerichtet. Sie alle starren Ich würge noch ein Mal. „Und nun“, beginnt der Künstler, „Ladys and Gentlemen, die perfekte Symphonie Nummer 23!“ Er stellt sich vor mich und hebt das weiße Instrument an die Schulter. Dann erklingt ein Ton. Dann noch einer. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Seine Melodie kommt in Fahrt. Doch sie ist nicht so schön wie vorher. Es klingt nicht wie eine normale Geige. Die Töne klingen wie ein schrilles Kreischen, mit einem widerlichen Geräusch reibt der Bogen über die Saiten. Die Knochen selbst reiben aneinander und knarzen im Takt mit. Das Instrument scheint sich mit der Musik zu bewegen. Ich will mir die Ohren zuhalten, doch ich kann es nicht. Diese…grauenhafte Musik tut in meinem Gehör weh. Doch plötzlich bricht er ab: „Nein, Nein, NEIN! Das ist falsch! Das klingt nicht gut! Das ist nicht…“ er holt mit der Violine aus und schmettert sie mit einem Wort auf den Boden: „PERFEKT!“ Keuchend, gebuckelt und zornig dreht er sich zu mir um. Noch nie habe ich so einen Hass auf Unvollkommenheit und so eine Wut gesehen. „Sie! Ihr Blut ist nicht perfekt! Sie sind es auch nicht!“ Plötzlich hellt sich seine Miene auf. Erlöst, ruhig und verträumt schaut er auf, als hätte er eine Erleuchtung. Dann beginnt er wieder entspannt zu reden: „Ja natürlich! Es konnte nicht gut klingen! Es waren nicht sie die die Musik gespielt hat. Ihr Blut war es aber nicht ihr Körper.“ Grinsend nimmt er die Säge. „Ihr Körper muss die Musik machen.“ Scheiße, er kommt immer näher! Ich rüttle an der Trage. „Hilfe! Hört mich denn niemand?“ schreie ich panisch. „Vergessen Sie es, hier kann Sie niemand hören!“ sagt er ruhig. Selbst jetzt ist er vollkommen gefasst und präzise. Dann setzt er das Sägeblatt an meiner Schulter an. Grauenvolle Schmerzen durchziehen meinen Körper. Die Säge ist schon halb durch meinen Arm durch, als der Verrückte sagt: „Oh, habe ich etwa vergessen Sie zu betäuben?“ Er grinst breit und schlägt mir eine Spritze in den Bauch. Der Schmerz lässt mich ohnmächtig werden. Ich werde immer wieder von Schmerzen geweckt. grausame Bilder bieten sich mir. Der Boden ist voller Blut, über mich gebeugt steht immer noch dieser kranke Künstler, die Säge oder ein anderes blutiges Werkzeug in der einen und ein Körperteil in der anderen Hand, das Puppenpublikum, mit den aufgenähten Gesichtern, das mich anstarrt, als wäre das Ganze eine bizarre Vorstellung, die merkwürdigen, hypnotisierenden Bilder um mich herum und mein zerstörter Körper. Irgendwann spüre ich weder Schmerzen, noch Angst oder Ekel. Die Panik, die Übelkeit und die Verstümmelungen haben mich abgestumpft. Immer wieder werde ich bewusstlos, mal für wenige Sekunden, mal für kurze Zeit und mal für mehrere Stunden. Irgendwann werde ich wach. Neben mir sitzt der alte Mann, mit einem feinen schwarzen Anzug, wie die Musiker großer Philharmonien sie auf der Bühne tragen. „Sie sind endlich aufgewacht“, beginnt er freudig, als hätte er schon lange gewartet, „das Finale kann beginnen.“ Dann steht der Alte auf und bewegt sich an den Rand der Bühne. Scheinwerfer leuchten auf ihn. Es scheint alles für ein großes Konzert vorbereitet worden zu sein. Ich fühle, wie ich langsam wieder ganz zu Bewusstsein komme. Und dann…fängt er an zu spielen. Die Schmerzen kehren zurück. Ich schreie unglaublich laut auf. Ich krümme mich unter dem grausamen Gefühl. Die Musik ist wunderschön. Vermischt sich mit meinen Schreien. Gesang aus Schmerzen. So dissonant, so grausam, so…perfekt. Alptraummusik! Ende. Erlösung. Das letzte, was ich sehe, ist das Publikum. Mein letzter Luftzug entfährt. Der letzte Ton erklingt. Und das Publikum…applaudiert. WhenLightsDie (Diskussion) 15:24, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) & Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 15:25, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren